


Day 74 - Washed ashore

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, London, M/M, Science Experiments, Slash, Thames, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>What do Sherlock and John do for fun?</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 74 - Washed ashore

What do Sherlock and John do for fun? Oh, their work is (mostly) fun to them, but that’s not what I mean.

Sherlock loves his experiments, research on all kinds of stuff, the more disgusting the better. He reads the newspaper because he is looking for crime. John reads the newspaper because he wants to know what happens in the world.

John likes books. Fiction, which Sherlock thinks is a waste of time. He likes to meet Greg for a pint or Stamford for a coffee.

One thing they have in common? Sex. Oh yes. They do this for fun.

But apart from that? Not so much. Usually they’re both fine with it, sitting on the sofa each wrapped up in something to read and in each other.

One morning John decided that he wants them to have a ‘joint activity’. He made Sherlock go for a walk with him.

They walked down to South Bank and watched the sand artists for a while. Before Sherlock could get mean, John walked down the stairs to see if something interesting had washed up on the shore.

Sherlock shuffled behind him, seemingly uninterested, until he suddenly exclaimed something and started picking up things.

John walked closer to take a look and laughed out loud. Trust Sherlock to find the bones on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'fun'. 
> 
>  
> 
> The bone beach actually exists. Atlin and I amused a bunch of passers-by because we collected all the bones we found and tried to build a skeleton.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1098.photobucket.com/albums/g367/erida-adire/London/?action=view&current=IMG_2152.jpg)  
> 


End file.
